A Casa de Vidro
by Paula-chan
Summary: Um anjo que não acreditava que pudesse existir um amor verdadeiro entre duas pessoas até encontralo... Fanfic Yaoi U.AlevementeSobrenatural Mu & Shaka! Boa leitura...


Saint Seiya não me pertence (se pertencesse não haveria mulher no anime e todos teriam seu parzinho y e viveriam felizes pra sempre! Com muitos lemons e romances melosos... \o\) e sim aos seus respectivos donos!

Fanfic Yaoi – U.A.

A história se passa com Shaka aos 20 anos de idade.

"_O Futuro pertence àqueles que acreditam na beleza de seus sonhos"._

_(Elleanor Roosevelt)_

Boa leitura.

* * *

_Há tanto tempo que eu deixei você,_

_Fui chorando de saudade._

_Mesmo longe não me conformei. Pode crer..._

_Eu viajei contra vontade._

_O teu amor chamou e eu regressei._

_Todo amor é infinito._

_Noite e dia no meu coração._

_Trouxe a luz no nosso instante mais bonito._

_Na escuridão o teu olhar me iluminava_

_E minha estrela-guia era o teu riso_

_Coisas do passado_

_São alegres quando lembram_

_Novamente as pessoas que se amam_

_Em cada solidão vencida eu desejava_

_O reencontro com teu corpo abrigo_

_Ah minha adorada_

_Viajei tantos espaços_

_Pra você caber assim no meu abraço_

_Te amo..._

_Há tanto tempo que eu deixei você,_

_Fui chorando de saudade..._

_Na escuridão o teu olhar me iluminava_

_E minha estrela-guia era o teu riso_

_Coisas do passado_

_São alegres quando lembram_

_Novamente as pessoas que se amam_

_Em cada solidão vencida eu desejava_

_O reencontro com teu corpo abrigo_

_Ah minha adorada_

_Viajei tantos espaços_

_Pra você caber assim no meu abraço_

_Ah minha adorada_

_Viajei tantos espaços_

_Pra você caber assim no meu abraço;_

_Te amo..._

_Te amo..._

_(Roupa Nova – A Viagem)_

A Casa de Vidro

E lá estava ele novamente parado diante daquela casa, a mesma em que havia permanecido durantes dias sem saber ao certo como havia chegado lá...

Era a mesma casa em que havia sido encontrado, dias depois, pelos guardas de seu pai.

E era a mesma casa em que havia passado às últimas noites relembrando e as últimas madrugadas acordado sentindo-se em conflito consigo mesmo, sem expectativas e sem entender ao certo a sensação de abandono que sua distancia lhe fazia.

Passou seu par de olhos azuis por toda a extensão da casa à procura de algo que ele mesmo não sabia o que era.

Estancou seu olhar lá em cima, na última janela, a única entre todas as outras que permanecia coberta por algum tipo de véu tão claro quase transparente.

Perdeu-se naquela única janela por horas sem perceber, pensando refletidamente sobre todas as coisas que lhe afligiam o espírito em relação aquele lugar até sentir-se inteiramente cansado e diante de uma possante sensação de abandono permitiu-se deitar ali mesmo sobre o gramado.

_Sentiu-se envolvido tão delicadamente que não ousou mexer um músculo sequer._

_No entanto, cedeu, ao tentar em vão abrir os olhos, mas os mesmos estavam demasiadamente pesados e não conseguiu._

_Então, optou somente por relaxar e adormecer._

_Deixando-se levar por aquelas sensações hora curiosas hora conhecidas._

Quando finalmente despertou sentia-se por fim livre de qualquer abatimento que pudesse ter lhe envolvido durante os dias que se seguiram sem uma real hora de descanso.

Sentiu-se coberto e deparou-se encima de uma enorme cama de casal coberta por lençóis, edredons, travesseiros e almofadas de diversos tamanhos; porém, todas de forte coloração branca e amarela.

Sentado na enorme cama pôde analisar o lugar onde estava.

Sem dúvida estava dentro da casa que estivera observando há algum tempo atrás; conhecia cada canto daquele lugar, se bem verdade que naquele quarto que agora permanecia nunca fora, mas isto era irrelevante visto que não se lembrara de como ter chegado onde estava sozinho.

Perdido em pensamentos não notou quando uma figura alta e coberta de mantos de diversas cores e comprimentos se aproximou de onde estava e sentou-se afastado num canto qualquer da cama.

Quando percebeu que não permanência mais sozinho, estremeceu. Não por medo, mais por ansiedade.

Conhecia aquela figura. O vira nos últimos dias que estivera dentro daquela casa antes de ser reencontrado e levado novamente para a habitação dos pais. Entretanto... não sabia seu nome. Ele lhe contou uma vez que não era necessário dizer. Pois já sabia. E já sabia tudo sobre si. Mesmo o outro não tendo certeza alguma sobre isso.

De qualquer maneira aquele homem de aparência tão _inusitada_, porém, tinha que admitir, extraordinariamente belo,quanto a casa em si (se não mais) não lhe transmitia qualquer sinal de ameaça. Pelo contrário, sua presença exalava tranqüilidade e conforto e outra sensação que vinha lhe assuar por muito tempo...

Ficaram em silencio durantes alguns segundos; apenas estudando as feições de cada um antes de Mú presenteá-lo com um singelo sorriso e por fim, tomar a palavra calmamente.

_- Não devia ter retornado para cá, Shaka... _

_- Deveria saber que não me arrependo de ter vindo._

- _Seu lugar não é aqui._

_- Você... Você se pôs a cuidar de mim enquanto estava ferido, não é verdade?_

_- Isto não importa._

_- A mim importa. Eu lhe devo minha vida._

_- Não deve nada a mim. _

_- Eu queria lhe retribuir todos os cuidados que manteve comigo._

_- A única coisa do qual eu precisava, você me entregou._

Shaka observou-o aproximar-se mais de si, porém não se distanciou. Parado onde estava permitiu que o outro, calmamente, lhe acariciasse o rosto rosado e ligeiramente corado.

Fechando os olhos claros, entregando-se a casta caricia sem pestanejar, sem incertezas e sem temor.

Mú encantou-se com a entrega e continuou fazendo-as até atrever-se alcançar a face do outro e sentindo seus toques consentidos, encostou de leve seus lábios nos lábios entreabertos de Shaka para segundos depois iniciarem seu primeiro beijo. Plácido... Entregue... Sensível...

Significativo...

Separaram-se pela necessária busca de ar e Mú voltou suas finas mãos por toda a extensão da face do jovem louro. Que apenas lhe sorria e voltava-se para olhá-lo na mistura de olhos verdes nos cintilantes azuis claros...

- _Eu te quero... Para mim... – confessou-lhe firme, mas corando levemente._

_- Não, não podemos... – apenas sussurrou não podendo conter a melancolia._

_- Podemos... De alguma maneira... Estive te procurando... _

_- Acredite o que mais quero é estar com você. Mas não posso tê-lo. Fora esse o prometido. _

Shaka se cala durante alguns segundos, agora mesclando-se entre o confuso e o decepcionado. Fora as muitas outras sensações que em seu interior se espalhavam piorando o período rápido de se pensar e entender o que era aquilo passando-se em seu redor.

Na dúvida do que fazer, cobre as mãos de Mú com as suas e as caricia antes de voltar-se para o dono delas que até aquele momento mantinha-se em silencio apenas deliciando-se pela caricia imprevista.

_- Não entendo o porquê de sua repentina rejeição. - de repente Shaka deixa soltar._

_- Não lhe rejeitaria jamais. Mas entenda Shaka. Não podemos nos juntar. Não neste momento._

_- Mas eu sinto..._

_- Eu sei o que senti; uma vez que eu sinto o mesmo por você._

_- Então porque não pode ficar...?_

_- Porque eu vou embora._

_- Embora? Assim de repente? Para onde irá? Por que não me levar junto com você? – ele despejou sentindo o peito apertar sem entender nada._

Mú apenas resignou-se a responder...

_- Shaka, eu tenho que te contar e espero que você ouça porque é importante para mim._

Mú se levanta brevemente da cama e se caminha a enorme janela de vidro estancada no centro da parede composta por vitrais com imagem das mais diversas cores de flores e pássaros tomando mais da metade de sua parte de cima.

Mú encostou-se nela para em seguida voltar seu olhar onde Shaka ainda ficara agora sentado na beirada de pernas cruzadas e os cotovelos apoiados em cada uma delas, apertando levemente uma mão na outra.

Desta vez com suas íris esverdeadas límpidas de tristeza.

- _Apostei minhas certezas e infelizmente perdi-as sem novas chances de reconquistá-las._

_Você fazia parte dessas certezas, Shaka._

O jovem louro continuava em silencio e atento a tudo que o outro pudesse estar lhe dizendo. Querendo ou não, com o coração batendo ansioso dentro do peito.

_- Isto que você sente nada mais é que Amor._

Mú presenteou-o com um sorriso dócil que fora rapidamente correspondido junto a um assentimento de aprovação e continuou:

_- Digo, por ser o mesmo sentimento que sinto... Em relação a você._

_Por isso voltou pra cá... Por isso a confusão que deve estar sentindo... _

_Mas ambos de nós sabemos que estes sentimentos de alguma forma estão ligados._

_- Porém, não crê-ia me que pudesse encontrá-los aqui. Nem antes poderia afirmar sua existência. – falou refletidamente, por alguns segundos a si mesmo._

_- E pela minha falta de fé em poder assoalhar-me ao Amor fui trazido para cá._

_E pude lhe encontrar... Caído lá fora, desamparado, ferido, assustado._

Shaka a ouvir suas últimas falas se levantou e se caminhou até Mú, abraçando-o, encostando suas cabeleiras douradas sobre seu ombro direito; querendo senti-lo perto enquanto ouvia seu relato.

Mú entrelaçou seus braços no corpo do outro e relaxou seu fino queixo sobre a franja de Shaka para logo em seguida continuar a falar.

_- Não pude permitir que me visse nos primeiros dias... Não sabia quem era, mas sabia que era especial..._

_- E você parecia confiar em mim de certa forma e eu o fui estudando..._

_E fui me apaixonando..._

Shaka se apertou mais sobre o corpo de Mú, fechando os olhos, antes de lhe confessar sem medo e seguro de suas palavras: - _Eu te amo._

O outro em resposta apenas o presenteou com um carinhoso beijo no topo da franja antes de recostar-se novamente aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos.

_- Eu o amo também... E por tanto tempo me impuseram a procurar, mas eu não encontrava e eu não acreditava que algum dia... Até você aparecer. E em pouco tempo me fazer sentir..._

_- Eu praguejei... E neguei... Mas minha sentença já fora dada. Eu descobrir o Amor. Eu encontrei você._

Shaka levanta a cabeça e encosta seus lábios no de Mú iniciando um beijo...

Quando finalmente separam seus lábios, Shaka os junta novamente, fazendo-os apenas se encostaram.

_- O que nos impede de viver esse amor?_

_- Minha punição, pela falta de fé..._

_- Se descobrisse-o antes do período me estabelecido, teria de deixa-lo no momento... _

_- Isso quer dizer..._

_- Deparei-me com o amor que não acreditava existir, mas, ao por fim encontrar-lo terei de deixá-lo. Pois não o procurei por vontade própria. Desafiei que me mostrassem. E mostraram._

Shaka volta o apertar em seus braços, sendo rapidamente correspondido por Mú que finaliza com a voz embargada:

_- Entende agora... Não gostaria de deixá-lo, mas não posso permanecer aqui com você... Por mais que eu queira. _

_- Voltaremos a nos reencontrar?_

_- Eu prometo que sim._

E seus lábios se reencontram na mútua despedida que nenhum dos dois desejava realizar.

De repente, Shaka sente novamente aquela sensação que lhe pesa sobre o corpo todo, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e antes que pudesse desabar-se sobre o chão gelado é amparado pelos braços de Mú que o carrega no colo e o leva outra vez para a cama.

Com cuidado o deita devagar e cobre seu altivo corpo com alguns lençóis. Antes de sentar-se ao seu lado com os olhos verdes ofuscados pelas rasas lágrimas, acaricia mais uma vez seu rosto e alisa algumas mechas dos seus brilhantes cabelos louros...

_- Não deixe de viver por mim. Preciso que viva que ame e que me esqueça para nos encontrarmos de novo._

E Shaka adormeceu. Sendo somente desperto pelas luzes de Sol que invadiriam o quarto na manhã seguinte.

Estaria por fim, completamente sozinho dentro daquela casa.

Naquela bela e distinta casa de vidro...

* * *

_Sessenta anos depois..._

Sessenta anos se passam e ele retorna novamente pra frente daquela casa. Casa esta que apesar de tantos anos solitária e sem qualquer morador continuara intacta e com a mesma força de quando a encontrou.

As paredes de vidros e formatos em vitrais e suas portas, todas elas, continuamente limpas e bem conservadas. Liberando para dentro delas qualquer claridade que se fazia do lado de fora e ainda sim, não deixando nenhum rastro ou indicio de pó ou sujeira.

Impressionante e assustador seriam as palavras para descrever aquela estranha casa no meio do nada e distante de qualquer grande civilização.

Talvez seja isso que a fizesse ser tão especial e aconchegante.

E por mais tempo que se manteve afastado, nunca pôde esquecer o alivio espiritual que ela lhe transmitira e as lembranças boas e ruins que a mesma deixara ao longo de sua vida até retornar para lá.

Sua vida...

O tempo parece ter se passado velozmente e por isso mesmo não reclamava.

Não queria se prender as lembranças do passado... Queria superá-las.

E talvez o tivesse conseguido...

Sim, conseguiu, conseguiu seguir com sua vida, terminara os estudos, graduara-se, fora dono de empresas importantes que agora já pertenciam a seus netos...

Maronisha¹, que em bom lugar esteja, presenteou-o com lindos filhos amorosos e dedicados. Além de ter sido uma grande amiga adorada e compreensiva.

O casamento em si não durou mais que poucos anos, depois da vinda de seus primeiros herdeiros e ele sabia bem o por quê.

Amava-a, mas não da maneira que deveria tê-la amado. E isto não soube fingir muito bem, ficando mais evidente nas noites de amor...

... Noite esta que não foram mais que duas ou três.

Fingindo sentir o que deveria sentir... Fingindo desejar o que deveria desejar... Era o seu papel. Era o que achava que deveria fazer.

Mas Maronisha era uma mulher esperta e cheia de virtudes. Era superior a si e admirava-a por isto também.

Depois dela não houve mais ninguém.

Não quis mais ninguém.

_Ninguém_ se parecia com _Ele..._ Nem chegavam aos seus pés! Não havia magia... Não era verdadeiro... Mal sabia realmente _se_ e _o que_ era verdadeiro, o que era real...

O que havia sido sonho e o que havia sido realidade.

O que apenas tinha era uma lembrança. Uma imagem que buscava em seus momentos de angústia e abandono e que nestes momentos lhe acalmava e lhe confortava...

... Como confortava agora. Ali, parado diante daquela casa depois de tantos e tantos anos... Agora envelhecido e os cabelos antes longamente dourados, agora tão brancos quanto à neve e com a pele marcada pela idade avançada.

Os olhos continuavam intocados de um azul majestoso e tão profundo quanto de sua juventude. E seu corpo apenas um pouco encurvado lhe causava algumas dores ás vezes. Mas não reclamava, nem exaltava-se. Havia feito muitas coisas e arrependera-se somente das quais não fizera.

Agora era hora de ir.

Sentia esta hora se aproximando e queria se despedir daquele lugar, pois desconfiava que esta fosse à última vez que a veria.

Deu alguns passos sobre o fino gramado e se deitou com as costas sobre a terra. Fechou os olhos, o sol ainda mantinha-se quente naquela tarde e impedia-lhe a visão.

Sorriu, sentindo sono.

_- Você prometeu..._

Disse baixinho pra si mesmo antes de cair na penumbra sonolenta. Sob o sol quente, os ventos leves e diante daquela inusitada casa de vidro.

Pela última vez.

E não despertou novamente.

* * *

_Há tanto tempo que eu deixei você,_

_Fui chorando de saudade._

_Mesmo longe não me conformei. Pode crer..._

_Eu viajei contra vontade._

_O teu amor chamou e eu regressei._

_Todo amor é infinito._

_Noite e dia no meu coração._

_Trouxe a luz no nosso instante mais bonito._

_Na escuridão o teu olhar me iluminava_

_E minha estrela-guia era o teu riso_

_Coisas do passado_

_São alegres quando lembram_

_Novamente as pessoas que se amam_

_Em cada solidão vencida eu desejava_

_O reencontro com teu corpo abrigo_

_Ah minha adorada_

_Viajei tantos espaços_

_Pra você caber assim no meu abraço_

_Te amo..._

_Há tanto tempo que eu deixei você,_

_Fui chorando de saudade..._

_Na escuridão o teu olhar me iluminava_

_E minha estrela-guia era o teu riso_

_Coisas do passado_

_São alegres quando lembram_

_Novamente as pessoas que se amam_

_Em cada solidão vencida eu desejava_

_O reencontro com teu corpo abrigo_

_Ah minha adorada_

_Viajei tantos espaços_

_Pra você caber assim no meu abraço_

_Ah minha adorada_

_Viajei tantos espaços_

_Pra você caber assim no meu abraço;_

_Te amo..._

_Te amo..._

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se um pouco tonto. Respirou calmo, sentia-se calmo... Tranqüilo... Em paz.

Notou-se deitado em uma cama, se levantou e sentou-se nela visualizando o lugar onde estava.

Era um quarto simples, mas bonito com as paredes pintadas de branco com alguns toques em azul claro e azul marinho.

Havia também uma janela pequena ao lado da cama e em seu parapeito um delicado vaso com algumas flores silvestres e outros tipos de flores que nunca vira na vida, mas que inebriavam o ambiente com seu doce perfume.

Com a janela aberta pôde visualizar o céu de fora; estava um dia claro com nuvens brancas e sol de temperatura equilibrada.

De repente, seus olhos claros depararam-se sob suas mãos. E desta vez se assustou. Elas estavam jovens como quando tinha seus vinte anos... Tocou seus braços e rosto se perguntando se aquilo não era um sonho. Estava muito mais jovem e sentia-se completamente saudável. Seria tudo um sonho?

_- Não, você não está sonhando._

Seguiu o som daquela voz e encontrou seu dono parado enfrente a cama com um sorriso que jamais sonhara e com os olhos verdes brilhando com a mesma intensidade que os seus ao visualizá-lo.

_- Eu cumpro o que prometo Shaka._

_- Eu jamais duvidei de você... Mú._

Não fazia idéia da onde tinha saído aquele nome, mas uma coisa muito forte em seu coração lhe dizia que era este o seu nome e que deveria chamá-lo assim.

Simplesmente sentia.

Mais que depressa se levantou e correu para os braços daquele que ansiara reencontrar até o fim dos seus...

_- Mú?_

_- Temos todo o tempo do mundo, querido._

Mú correspondeu ao seu abraço com afagos carinhosos e o beijou nas faces, e por todo o rosto até chegar a seus lábios e o beijar por fim apaixonadamente, calmo e entregue com ambos sentindo novamente aquele gosto que inebriava seus sentidos, que os saciava e os faziam querer provar mais.

Shaka deliciava-se naquele beijo aprofundando-o cada vez mais, atrevendo-se a colar seus corpos até lhes faltarem ar e finalmente poderem se separar permanecendo somente com as testas encostadas; ainda fortemente abraçados.

_- Eu senti tanto a sua falta._

_- Eu sempre estive com você. Sempre estive ao seu lado quando me chamava._

_- Eu não o via..._

_- Não. Mas me sentia. Sei que me sentia._

_- Sentia, mas não era o bastante._

_- Agora será diferente, estamos juntos._

_- Sinto como se sempre estivéssemos._

_- Você se recordará aos poucos, assim como eu me recordei. Temos um laço muito forte entre nós._

_- O que importa é que você está aqui._

_- Estou aqui com você. Sempre._

_- Eu te amo._

_- Eu também. Eu também te amo muito._

E seus lábios voltaram a encontrar naquela promessa de permanecerem juntos e com o tempo compreenderem nitidamente a única certeza que lhes pertenciam: O amor entre eles podia sobreviver ao longo tempo mesmo estando separados; e quando juntos, poderia fortalece-los e ajuda-los a evoluirem até tornarem-se perfeitos. Juntos. Apenas com a força de um amor; que mesmo que um dia não o veja, saberá que ele está lá.

_"O amor é o sentimento dos seres imperfeitos, posto que a função do amor é levar o ser humano à perfeição". (Aristóteles)_

FIM.

* * *

¹ : Maronisha nome de uma mulher indiana onde peguei referencia.

Obrigada a quem se pôs a ler! E me desculpem se ficou meio confusa... Minhas histórias geralmente são assim.. --y mais é tentando que se aprende... Quem sabe da próxima vez?! Até mais!

Paula-Chan


End file.
